rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Helbrect
'''Sir Siegfried Helbrect '''is a 22 year old Saradominist Temple Knight who can be found wandering the land of Asgarnia looking for those in need of his fighting prowess. He is always prepared to heed the call to duty and face off against any and all threats to Asgarnia, or recieve orders from his higher ups in the Temple Knights. In game he is simply known as the account Helbrect. Biography Siegfried Helbrect was born in Burthorpe to an exiled paladin from Ardougne hoping to be accepted into the White Knights and a mountain tribeswoman who left her nomadic tribe in search of a stable life. They decided to travel to Asgarnia together and eventually fell in love and were married in a Saradominist Church. Unfortunately their dreams of an idyllic life together were crushed when the father was denied acceptence into the White Knights due to his tainted honour and had to settle for joining the Burthorpe Imperial Guard, thus the only land they could afford for their farm was land close to the Trollweiss Mountain. Childhood Growing up was harsh for the young Siegfried, his earliest childhood memories are of constantly helping his mother run the farm. It was tough work but the reward was worth it, his family never went hungry, although they rarely made much money from the farm. Still, living near the troll mountain put his entire family on edge, his father was constantly worried that his family would be murdered while he was on patrol, his mother was constantly on the lookout and told young Siegfried to stay inside when he wasn't helping tend to crops. Siegfried suffered nightmares from the fears his mother put in his mind and the stress of living in such a dangerous area. Adolescence As soon as he old enough, Siegfried was trained under his father. His father taught him to fight with both sword and shield, and how to use a two handed sword. In case of trolls or wildlife attacking the farm, young Siegfried was given an iron short sword and a wooden shield. In case of a full on troll invastion he was taught how to lead men into combat, how to give and recieve orders and how to think tactically. When he was not being trained physically it was mentally, to ensure that he may have a better life than his parents, Siegfried was taught to read, write, and how to preform basic mathmatics. This was payed for by the wage his father now made in his promotion to sergeant in the Imperial Guard. Adult Life During his early adulthood Siegfried was in an apprenticeship to a blacksmith in Burthorpe. He was sent to gather and smelt the ores, mainly iron and bronze but sometimes steel, and when the time for the actual smithing was to begin he made plenty of nails and arrowheads as practice. He would then help transport the goods to the market and sell them. Later he was allowed to take orders and craft simple arms and armour. All of these labours had given Siegfried a very large, muscular body, probably aided by his barbarian heritage. Because of the extra coin it provided, Siegfried signed up tp in the reserves of Imperial Guard forces, on weekends he would train for combat, this further honed his combat skills. For once, Siegfried's family wasn't stuggling to make ends meet, however, that was about to change. When he was 20 years old the skirmishes with the trolls finally broke out into a full scale invasion, trolls poured forth from the mountain and laid siege to Burthorpe. Siegfried was at the smithy at this time and was one of the men drafted into defending the town. Clad in simple iron plate from the smithy and armed with a longsword and kiteshield from the armoury Siegfried fought valiantly against the troll hordes, going as far as to lead his comrades in arms when their leader was killed. To ensure that the trolls would not recieve further reinforcements from the mountain they would need to set up an ambush, Siegfried volunteered to lead a small force of men into the mountains to scout out the mountains for ambush points. Unfortunately, while noting points of interest, climbing spots, and killzones, they came across a small group of trolls presumably scouting for another way off the mountain to flank the human forces, and a battle ensued. During the battle a large troll manage to shatter Siegfried's sword, scattering some shards into his face, Siegfried responded by picking up the largest rock he could hold in one hand and crushing the troll's skull with it. However, Siegfried bears a verticle scar along the left edge of his left eyebrow, a slightly curved horizontal one above his right eyebrow, a slight scar on the nose, and a scar on his right cheek going down to his jaw. Despite his wound's, Siegfried's efforts had helped emmensly in routing the troll invasion, after word reached the white knights of his valour and efforts he was offered a knighthood which he gladly accepted, earning the thing his father had strove for all those years ago. However his joy was shortlived as he discovered that his father had been killed early on in the invasions, and when he tried to find his mother he learned that the refugee group she was travelling with was ambushed by the Kinshra and she was taken captive. Siegfried was inconsolable for days, his waking moments were filled with sorrow and failure, his nights were filled with nightmares of the pain and suffering his mother and father must have felt. Siegfried's loss drove him further into Saradominism, particularly the parts preaching defense of one's self and friends. He took to his knighthood with this in mind, he would defend those too weak to defend themselves, so they would not feel the loss he had. However, he also inherited his father's bastard sword and shield from the days when he was a paladin. The sword and made of mithril and coated in a layer of silver, it is enchanted to remain in it's best condition and the silver makes it effective against many dark creatures of the world, the shield is made of mithril and is decorated with a saradomin heraldry painted onto it. Since he already had military training, Siegfried was simply given more advanced techniques on swordplay and use of a shield, and how to move effectively in full armour, he was also shown the finer points of command and tactics. However, because he skipped the majority of the squire duties he was somewhat resented by the knights he was working with, he understood this however, and tried to earn the respect of his peers. For a year and a half he was involved in many skirmishes and campaigns against the Kinshra and other threats to Asgarnia, slaying those responsible for his sorrows helped ease his burden. However, his fellow knights were growing increasingly annoyed with his tactices, which were deemed unsporting. Other organizations were interested in him however, and under mysterious circumstances he found himself under the banner of the Temple Knights. Present Day Today you will most likely find Siegfried wandering around Asgarnia, either following orders from his higher ups in the Temple Knights, or simply looking for those in need of his aid. He assisted in the Battle of Lumbridge but he was not acting with a larger group, he mostly acted on his own. When not on a mission he can be found in Falador, enjoying an Asgarnian ale at the Rising Sun or at his house near Rimmington. Physical Appearance Facial Appearance Siegfried has strong facial features, most likely from his mountain tribe heritage. He has a straight pointed nose, a wide jawline, a large, rounded shin with no chin cleft. His ears are large, rounded, and have detached earlobes. He has piercing ice blue eyes with a curved brow above them, and he has a small mouth. He has scars on his left eyebrow, one above his right eyebrow, a small one on his nose, and one running down from his right cheeck to his jaw, he recieved them when a troll broke his sword during a battle in his early adult life. His hair is blonde and often braided in a traditional mountain tribe style and he sports a goatee although the rest of his jaw usually has a fair bit of stubble if he has been travelling for a while. Bodily Appearance Due to his heritage, Siegfried stands at 6'3 and has a large, burly build. While his muscles aren't toned and sculpted he is a very strong invididual, able to fight foes that would overpower most humans. His skin if light but not an unhealthy pallor. He is usually clad in a suit of custom plate mail made of tempered white steel, a gift commisioned for him by his friends in the Temple Knights as a reward for his actions during the battle of lumbridge. Personality Amongst his friends Sigfried is friendly, welcoming, and light hearted. He will tell jokes, recall stories, and discuss events with those he trusts. Around those who need his help he is generous and will assist those in need to the best of his abilities. Amonst strangers he can seem somewhat cold and distant, this is because his childhood was spent mostly away from others due to trolls and so his social skills are stunted, it takes a while for him to warm up to strangers and he suffers from social anxiety from time to time, especially when it comes to women. However, Siegfried is also known to be hotheaded, especially when trolls or Kinshra are involved as he holds a grudge against them. He is also known to enter bouts of depression from the loss of his family and may range from simply melancholic to incolsolably grief striken. He wishes to gain control of his more powerful emotions as they affect his ability to fulfill his duties as a Temple Knight. In combat he is a relentless adversary, he puts his anger to good use in combat but will try to remain level headed so that he can tactically assess his situation. Abilities Siegfried possesses strength greater than the average human and the tactical training and fighting style of a knight. He is able to give and recieve commands but can also work alone. He is highly skilled in both one handed and two handed swordsmanship and is an expert with a shield. Any magical knowledge he has is limited to theory and how to operate enchanted items. He also owns his father's sword and shield, two highly effective pieces of equipment that Siegfried is experienced in using. He also has experience in hunting, fishing, farming, woodcutting, firemaking, crafting, mining, and smithing, from his upbringing. As a Temple Knight in Saradomin's service he is also able to call upon the aid of his god in dire situations, but this is rare indeed. He also knows how to operate Temple Knight equipment. Trivia *Although he is a Saradominist, Siegfried's favourite colour is red. *His favourite food and drink is meat pizza and Asgarnian ale. *Siegfried is the name of a hero of Germanic legend, Siegfried is a primary character in "Nibelungenlied" which is also based on the adventures of the norse hero Sigurd, which ties into Siegfried Helbrect's heritage. Category:Temple Knights Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Good